Mas que una fiesta de Halloween
by lu-in-love
Summary: Bueno, aqui les dejo otra historia, esta es por capitulos. En primer lugar les dejo la introduccion, hablada por Hermione. Esta historia puede llegar a ser HarryHerm o HermRon, no estoy segura todavia. Espero que la lean y dejen Rr.
1. Introduccion

"Esta noche habría una fiesta en el Gran Salón con motivo de Halloween. Todos estaban muy ansiosos por ir. En parte, yo también. Nunca me han gustado mucho las fiestas; siempre preferí quedarme recostada leyendo un buen libro. Pero Harry me ha pedido que vaya, y no pude negarme. Creo que lo que me incentivó a querer ir fue el hecho de que fuera él quien me lo pidió. Estabamos en la clase de pociones, y el profesor Snape nos había pedido que con un acompañante realizáramos la poción multipersonalidad. Harry me había pedido que yo trabajara con él, así que juntos nos pusimos a cortar colas de ratas. Estabamos en eso, cuando él insinuó la fiesta que habría aquella noche. Me pregunto si yo estaría presente, por lo que le conteste que no, que me quedaría en mi habitación leyendo un libro sobre "Curiosidades sobre el mundo de los Muggles". Él me dijo que porque haría eso una noche de fiesta, y le expliqué que nadie me había invitado para ir. Entonces me comentó que él tampoco tenia pareja para el baile, y como no se podía ir sin acompañante, me dijo si no le molestaba que fuésemos juntos. Le dije que no me molestaba, y en ese momento sonó la campana. A continuación el se despidió y se fue a la clase de Adivinación, mientras que yo me fui a la clase de Aritmomancia. Luego de ese acontecimiento, comencé a dejar de lado los libros esa tarde, y actuar un poco mas como las demás chicas. Quería verme bien para esa noche. Yo ya sabia que no era como una cita, sino que solo iríamos juntos para poder estar en la fiesta. Pero eso no importaba. Yo estaba segura de que algo ocurriría esta noche, pero no sabia si tenia el valor de hacerlo ocurrir". 


	2. Capitulo 1

Eran las 7 de la tarde. Harry había quedado en encontrarse con Hermione en la Sala Común a las 8 para que bajaran juntos. Todavía no había comenzado a arreglarse, y eso era malo, porque ella tardaba. Faltando solo 15 minutos para que el evento mas importante de Hermione comenzara, ella estaba encerrada en el baño, con su varita apuntando a su cabello. - Vamos... quédate quieto... solo debes quedarte así hasta la medianoche. Un poco más de este hechizo creo que me vendría bien para que te mantengas liso y suave... un poco mas... así... ya esta... - Hermione tenia problemas para hacer que su cabello quedara como ella quería y no como siempre terminaba quedando. Había mandado a pedir un vestido por medio de una de las lechuzas del colegio a un lugar que tenia una publicidad en el diario "El Profeta". Este articulo decía que te mandaban el vestido en el acto, y eso era justo lo que ella necesitaba. Había pedido un vestido muy bonito, largo de seda color rosa. Su pelo, en cuanto quedara lo suficientemente liso como ella quería, se lo recogería formando un rodete, y lo sujetaría con una banda muy bonita que venia con el vestido. Ella tenia guardado un collar de perlas muy elegante, que con el vestido le lucía perfecto. A las 8 ya estaba lista: bajó las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas hacia la sala común para encontrarse con aquel chico de ojos verdes. Cuando llego allí, se encontró con un Harry muy elegante. Llevaba un traje negro que lo hacia ver muy sexy según Hermione, y por alguna extraña pero maravillosa razón tenia el pelo muy bien peinado, raro en él. - H-Herm-mione, que bien te ves!- Harry dijo esto con una expresión de asombro en la cara- g-gra-cias- respondió ella. No podía creer que él le hubiera dicho eso, y de esa manera. Estaba muy contenta de que lo estaba sucediendo. Ella se había preparado especialmente para él, y él lo había notado. Creyó que lo mejor seria responder a aquel halago con otro, para que no pensara mal. - T-Tu ta-ta-tambien te ves b-bien, es d-decir... mas q-que bi-bien!- Hermione creía que Harry estaba pensando que ella era una idiota luego de haber dicho eso. - Gracias, bajamos?- Harry dijo esto intentando esconder su cara sonrojada por lo que ella le había dicho. Bajaron juntos por las escaleras de mármol y llegaron al Gran Salón. Este estaba decorado con guirnaldas con los colores naranja y negro, y calabazas que flotaban todo alrededor del lugar, acompañadas por velas negras. Lo que Hermione no esperaba era lo que sucedió a continuación. Montones de miradas se posaron en ellos: las miradas de los chicos iban hacia ella, ya que ninguno podía creer que la muchacha allí presente era la misma que estaba todas las tardes en la biblioteca memorizándose todos los libros de hechizos habidos y por haber. Mientras los chicos la miraban con caras embobadas, las chicas la miraban con cara de incredulidad. No podían creer que algún chico la haya invitado al baile. - Buscamos una mesa?- propuso Harry. Ella asintió. Encontraron una mesa en uno de los lados del salón. La banda que había sido contratada para que tocara en la fiesta ya había comenzado su trabajo. Hermione se moría de ganas de que Harry la invitara a bailar, pero él no mostraba el mas mínimo indicio de querer hacer eso. Luego de charlar un rato, se dieron cuenta de que la música había cesado y que todos se habían sentado. Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y, cuando hubo completo silencio, habló. - Bienvenidos a esta fiesta de Halloween. Espero que la disfruten. Tenemos música, comida, y parejas, solo esperamos que ustedes pongan las ganas y bailen hasta que no sientan sus piernas- Hubo una risa general, luego continuó- También espero que los chicos hagan que sus parejas pasen la mejor velada. Sin más que decir... a comer!- Y en ese momento apareció en los platos que habían estado vacíos hasta hacia solo segundos, montones de cosas ricas. 


End file.
